Behind the Scenes
by Truish
Summary: A series of one-shots made of content that I cut from my longer story, Leap of Faith.
1. The Phone Call

A brief note: This is a scene I cut from my longer story, Leap of Faith. It didn't fit there, but it was too good to just toss. I'll probably add other one-shots to this as time goes by, so check back from time to time! I hope you don't mind a little bit of fluff. :D

* * *

><p>It all started with a phone call.<p>

Well, to be honest, it all started with a man and a woman who loved each other very much, and…Well. You know. First came love, suddenly and unexpectedly, one hot August day. Then came marriage, a quiet ceremony on Christmas Eve that had the press asking uncomfortable questions about the haste and the secrecy. And then, in June, came the phone call.

He'd been about to leave his office, and debated not answering the desk phone at all. But he picked it up anyway, on the off chance that it might be his wife.

"Buddy!"

"Duo."

"Cheerful as always, I see," the braided man quipped, grinning into the vidphone. "Guess what?"

"I don't have time for games," Heero said, though he had a pretty good idea why his friend was calling. Hilde was almost 41 weeks pregnant, and he privately thought she might explode if the God of Death's unholy watermelon-headed spawn—as she referred to it—took any longer to arrive. "What do you want?"

"I just called to tell you that Hilde's having the baby! We're on our way to the hospital now," Duo crowed. "I tried calling your house a minute ago, but Nina said you weren't there. Oh—and they've been trying to reach you all morning. Your cell's dead again, man."

Heero pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and pressed the power button. Sure enough, the battery had discharged again. He threw the useless thing into the waste basket by his desk.

"I'll call home," he said, pushing back the impulse to worry. "Oh, and Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Yeah. Thanks." Heero ended the call and pushed 1 on his speed dial. Relena's voicemail picked up on the fourth ring. He told himself not to worry—she probably just hadn't dug it out of her purse in time—and left a message. And then, because he was worried anyway, he hit 2 on the speed dial. Nina, the housekeeper, picked up immediately. Clearly she'd been waiting by the phone.

"Mr. Heero, I hoped you'd call!" She was flushed and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. She seemed stressed. He frowned. Nina was an active, busy woman, but she was usually unflappable. He suspected that was what happened when one had as large a family as Nina's.

"What's going on?" he asked, deciding it might be time to be concerned.

"Miss Noin and Miss Relena are on the way to the hospital," she said. "Miss Relena wanted to wait for you, but..." Nina trailed off.

"It's fine," he said. "I'll meet them there. Is everything—okay?"

"Just hope they make it to the hospital in time." Nina grinned. "You really don't want that baby coming in your new car."

"Great," he muttered. "Later, Nina."

He rang off and bolted out of the office, not bothering to stop and lock the door. Duo would laugh when he heard. If Nina hadn't already told him.

* * *

><p>He'd nearly missed it. Relena might have forgiven him—babies come when they will, after all—but he never would have forgiven himself.<p>

"Stop that," Relena grumbled, her voice thin with exhaustion. "I didn't go through all this just for you to sit there and glower at the floor. Be happy, Heero."

He looked up at her. Her face was red, her eyes bloodshot. Sweat dampened her hair, and her hands trembled on the sheets of the hospital bed. She'd never been more beautiful.

"I should have been here sooner," he muttered, still angry with himself. "You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"I knew you'd be here," she replied loftily. "You always come when I need you most, so I wasn't worried at all."

He smiled in spite of himself—he'd never understand her faith in him—and brushed her soggy bangs away from her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, ignoring the nurse that approached. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was coming.

"All the tests came back normal," the nurse said, half-shouting to be heard over the wailing infant in her arms. "Seven pounds, nine ounces, good Apgar scores, and a head full of hair. And I mean _thick_ hair." She grinned. "Who wants to hold the baby first?"

"_He_ does," Relena said firmly, smiling, her eyes daring him to just try and argue. She did like to debate—and sometimes he even liked to let her win—but he supposed he couldn't drag things out much longer. He preferred to face his challenges.

"Okay," he said, turning to the nurse. "Hand him over."

It was awkward, taking such a delicate bundle into his arms. His hands felt too-large and clumsy, his grip uncertain. The nurse was helpful, though, and she passed the baby over with practiced grace.

"There you go," she said. "_She_'s all set."

_She?_ Sure enough, the kid was wearing a little pink cap. "The doctor said it was going to be a boy." Heero's voice sounded distant in his own ears. It was going to be hard enough raising a son, and he at least knew how a boy's mind worked. But a girl? He had no idea what to do with a girl.

But the nurse had walked away to give them some privacy, and he was stuck. Relena, at least, seemed calmer.

"It happens sometimes. Those ultrasound images can be kind of blurry; sometimes they mistake the umbilical cord for, well, you know," she said, leaning forward to get a better look at the baby. "Have you thought of a name?"

He frowned. "Not for a girl. Are you still going to make me do this?"

Like he needed to ask. The more reluctant he was to do something, the more she wanted him to do it. Sometimes he argued, just to feel like he still had some say. Usually it was easier just to give in. She had an annoying habit of being right most of the time anyway.

"It's just a name," she said. "It can't be any harder than tracking down criminals or tackling assassins. Just take your time."

He looked down at the baby. "Hi," he said, wondering if he should say anything. She stared back with wide blue eyes. He wondered if they'd stay blue, and if they would be pale like her mother's or dark like his. Outwardly, she didn't seem so special. All babies had blue eyes. She had that same wrinkled, red face that all newborn babies seem to have, too. But she wasn't fussing like most newborns. In fact, the whole room had gone quiet; he felt people staring.

Relena waved a nurse over and whispered something to her. The room emptied quickly after that. "Better?" she asked.

"Hn," he replied.

"You'll do fine," she said, leaning back against her pillow and closing her eyes. "I believe in you."

"You always say that," he murmured. It had been nearly five years since he'd left her on Peacemillion, and she'd never stopped believing. He wondered what he'd done to deserve such faith.

He prodded the baby gently, running one fingertip down her pudgy belly. She tensed, surprised, but didn't cry out.

"She's so—calm," he said. "I didn't think they were supposed to be this calm."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," his wife advised. He heard the smile in her voice, but he was too busy examining the baby to look at Relena. It was funny how something so small could be so fascinating. She had the smallest feet he'd ever seen, like a doll's feet. But they were perfect, all the way down to her tiny toenails. He looked at her hands next, wondering if she had little fingernails, too. He brushed her palm with his index finger; she grabbed it and held on. It was just a reflex—she was supposed to be able to do that—but it was still incredible.

"Look at that," he said, amazed at the strength in her grip. "She's got me."

"She sure does." Relena's voice was going thin again. She sounded tired. "Hurry up. I want to hold her, too."

Right. She needed a name. He hadn't considered girls' names—they'd known they were having a boy before Relena had decided to put him in charge of naming the baby. He didn't want to name her after anyone they knew, or after any dead relatives. She deserved her own name, but he wanted Relena to be a part of it somehow. He wanted their daughter to have her mother's courage. Her strength. She was the person who'd given him strength when he needed it. The person who'd always believed in him.

"Faith. We're going to call her Faith." _Because you've always had so much faith in me. And all I can do is try not to let you down._

"I like that," Relena said. She was drowsing, no doubt exhausted from her day's work. "Can I hold her now?"

He was more than happy to hand Faith over to her mother. He'd had enough excitement for one day, and he knew that things were just beginning.

* * *

><p>Because I know someone's going to ask: They realized they loved each other in August, but they didn't, uhm, you know, until late Septemberearly October. The math is right, it just isn't clear here.


	2. The Gift

"Well? What do you think?"

Relena seemed nervous. He knew she was worried that he wouldn't like the present, but he also knew that she'd kill him if she ever found out that he'd lied to please her. Everything set her off lately, and her emotional rollercoaster was starting to get to him. Relena's surprise, while interesting, was just another challenge to face. Getting ready for an unplanned addition to their family was hard enough without her dangling temptation under his nose.

The gift in question was a limited edition Porsche Carrera; it was so sleek and so black that Heero's gaze almost slid off the glossy surface. The only hint of color anywhere on the car was a red ribbon tied around the hood. The Preventer-issued license plate proudly displayed the word ZERO rather than a simple random number. Relena had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to get it, and Heero didn't want to hurt her feelings.

If their circumstances were different, there would be no question. It really was an amazing car.

"It's great," he said simply. "What's the occasion?"

It wasn't their anniversary—they'd only been married about three months. It wasn't a holiday. He hoped he wasn't forgetting something important.

Relena looked away shyly. "Call it a wedding present," she said. "It's a little late, but you just sold your motorcycle, and I wanted to get you _something_, and—"

He cut her off gently. "Relena. You really didn't have to do this. I sold my bike for a reason—it's pretty hard to fit a car seat on the back of a motorcycle." _Not to mention illegal_.

He hardly ever rode the motorcycle anyway. It was more fun with Relena along—she loved the speed and the wind in her hair, even if she refused to learn to drive it. They only took it out when she wanted an escape from work, and it was going to be a while before she could comfortably sit on a motorcycle again. He could get another one when she was ready. It was a waste to just let his old one sit in the garage.

"I can't get a car seat in this, either," he added. "It doesn't have a back seat. I want to do this responsibly, Relena. You know that."

He thought that would be the end of it. She'd get upset, but admit that he was right, the car was impractical. But Relena only smiled at him. One slender hand rested on the curve of her stomach. The car keys dangled from the other.

"Being a responsible parent doesn't mean giving up all the things that make you happy, Heero," she said. "We all have to cut loose every once in a while. Now. I'm taking the day off and doing something fun. Are you going to take me to the beach, or do I need to call Lucy? She said she'll take the car if you don't want it. And since I don't care to drive myself…"

It was all the convincing he needed. He took the keys.

* * *

><p>Notes: It's a little short, and a lot silly. Relena's gift of a car is supposed to have the same meaning behind it as when a man gives his wife lingere-it's supposed to be something they'll both enjoy. Which is why Heero eventually accepted it-Relena wasn't just blowing money on something extravagant because she thought it would make him happy. Oh, and Lucy is what Noin's going by these days. Just so you know. :D<p> 


	3. The Ring

December 24, AC 199

It wasn't what he would have planned. In some ways it was worse, in other ways it was better. It was definitely more complicated, more traditional, and much, much more stressful.

But it was almost over.

The ring was loose on Relena's finger, making her slightly clumsy as she took his hand—Heero could tell that she really didn't want to lose it. She'd refused to get it sized; she wanted to wait until after the baby came so she didn't have to worry about gaining too much weight and getting it stuck on her finger. Heero hadn't argued. He'd simply bought her a chain so she could wear it around her neck until she was ready. But she had to wear it, for a few minutes, for the ceremony.

She looked up at him, flushed and nervous, and offered him a wobbly smile. He smiled back and gently squeezed her hand. It was fine. It would all be over in a minute, and then they could both relax.

In spite of the tears that sparkled in her eyes, Relena's voice was clear. She spoke so that everyone in the tiny chapel could hear, but Heero knew that the words were just for him.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to be with you as long as I live."

Heero stood as still as he could as she slipped the ring onto his finger. Relena's hands trembled and she looked like she could use the help.

"Heero and Relena, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging rings," Duo said. Surprisingly, the former God of Death was ordained to perform marriages, although he was not actually a priest. Heero hadn't asked why; he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As you have pledged yourselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before this community of friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Duo paused, grinning. "You know what to do, buddy."

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo before he bent to kiss Relena. Her hands trembled in his, but Heero knew that she wasn't worried about the two of them falling apart—they had faith in each other. No, Relena was afraid of what would happen tomorrow, when the press found out they'd secretly gotten married instead of attending the annual Christmas Eve gala on MO-II.

* * *

><p>Notes: This was originally a flashback that I was using as an intro to Chapter 13 of Leap of Faith. It didn't transition well into the rest of the chapter, though, so I cut it out and stuck it here. Enjoy! And, yeah, I know it's not the traditional ring exchange, but Heero and Relena don't really strike me as a traditional couple.<p>

To anyone who wonders, I'm hoping to have Chapter 13 up by Sunday at the latest; I just finished the rough draft, but I'd like to let it sit a little while before I edit it.


	4. The Rumors

August 22, AC 202

When Zechs walked into the Vice Foreign Minister's outer office, the last thing he expected to see was Heero Yuy sitting on the floor, reading to a little girl and a small pink rabbit. Relena's secretary watched them from the corner of her eye, smiling at the scene.

Zechs couldn't help smiling as well. It wasn't what he'd expected to find in his sister's office.

"Babysitting, Yuy? I thought you, of all people, would have no trouble finding work after the war. Looks like I was wrong."

The girl glanced up at Zechs, squeaked, and ran to hide under the secretary's desk. The secretary's little smile turned into a scowl, but it was nothing compared to Yuy's death glare.

"And I thought you, of all people, would have something better to do than scare little kids, Zechs. Looks like we were both wrong."

Zechs snorted. "My sister requested an update on the Mars project, and I thought I'd deliver it personally. I've heard some rather disturbing rumors about her lately, and I wanted to see if there was any truth to them."

"Hn." Yuy turned away from Zechs, back to the little girl he'd been entertaining. "Get out from under Amanda's desk, Faith. She really hates that."

Zechs sat down in an empty chair. At least he'd be entertained while he waited to see his sister.

"No!"

"Faith," Yuy's tone was a little more commanding this time. "Get over here. Now. You don't want me to go over there and get you, do you?"

"No…"

Yuy sighed. "You left your rabbit all alone on the floor. I bet she's scared, too. What if this jacka—uhm, _guy_, is here to take her?"

That did the trick. The girl scurried out and rescued her toy. Yuy grabbed her and pulled her into his lap before she could take off again. She wriggled a moment, but finally surrendered.

"Mr. Bunny's a boy," she said. "I told you."

"The rabbit is pink," Yuy replied. "Pink is a girl color, Faith."

"No!"

Zechs couldn't quite stifle a chuckle. The girl, Faith, shrieked and buried her face in Yuy's shirt. He rolled his eyes, but gently patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"You're not helping, Zechs."

"I'm not here to help," Zechs replied. "I'm here to see my sister."

He shot a pointed look at the secretary, although she probably couldn't get the full effect since he was wearing his mask. She made a face and sighed.

"Ms. Relena's on a conference call," she explained. "It's going to be a few minutes."

"It's fine," he said. "I don't mind waiting."

Especially since it meant torturing Yuy for a while. Zechs respected Heero Yuy as a soldier, but he didn't care for him personally. From the way Yuy was glaring at him, it seemed the feeling was mutual.

"What disturbing rumors were you talking about, Zechs?" Yuy asked when Faith had calmed down a bit.

Zechs scowled, knowing that Heero wouldn't see it.

"The ones about my sister getting herself knocked up and eloping with one of her body guards."

The secretary stifled a laugh, and even Yuy looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"News doesn't make it out to Mars very fast, does it, Zechs?" Yuy asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yuy didn't answer. Faith had demanded his attention and was whispering something in his ear.

"Go ask him yourself," he replied. "You're not scared, are you?"

She shook her head and hopped off Yuy's lap. Zechs watched her march up to him, dragging her toy behind her. She paused by his feet, then turned around and ran back to Yuy.

"No!"

"Well I'm not going to do it for you," he said. "If you want to know, you can go find out for yourself. Politely."

She huffed and walked back to Zechs. She stuck out her left hand—the rabbit was in her right—and looked up at him with a determined expression.

"Other hand, Faith," Yuy corrected. She shot him a dirty look, but switched her rabbit over to her left hand and offered her right one to Zechs.

"My name is Faith," she said.

"Faith what?" Yuy asked, earning himself another glare. He really was fighting laughter this time; Zechs could tell. The secretary wasn't even trying anymore—she giggled into her hand as she watched the scene unfold.

"Yuy!" she cried. "Daaad! Stop it!"

Zechs spared a glance at Yuy. "This is _your _kid?"

Like he needed to ask. Faith had the same brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Zechs couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. She had the beginnings of her father's dark glower as well. Yuy wouldn't have to worry about keeping the boys away from her when she grew up—she'd be able to do it herself.

"Uhm," Faith said, pulling Zechs' attention away from Yuy's smirk. "You're supposed to shake my hand."

"Of course," he replied, complying. She didn't have a very good grip, but she couldn't have been older than three or so. At her age, it was probably the thought that mattered.

"You're supposed to tell me your name, too." She looked over at her father. "Do I have to be polite? This guy doesn't have any manners either. I think he was born in a barn, too."

"Zechs, will you stop being a bad influence on my kid?" Yuy asked, clearly enjoying the exchange. "This is hard enough as it is."

Zechs rolled his eyes. He could imagine. There were reasons he wasn't planning on having children. But he thought he'd oblige Yuy just this once—it was entertaining.

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft," he said to Faith, earning himself a confused stare. "You can call me Zechs. A lot of people do."

She nodded. Relena's office door cracked open and she stepped out, looking as polished and professional as always. Faith spun around when the door opened, distracted.

"Mom! Mom! Look, I made a new friend!" she cried. "His name is Mr. Zechs. I think he's a robot. He _looks_ like a robot, anyway."

Relena went scarlet as Yuy and the secretary both started laughing. Zechs sighed. Thanks to Faith, he didn't need to ask about those rumors after all. News really didn't make it out to Mars very fast.

* * *

><p>Notes: So, this is the oneshot I promised to go with Chapter 14. It isn't really spoiling anything, so I'm posting it now because it cracks me up. Just a math thing-Faith is really only two, but Zechs is no good with kids and she acts like she's much older, which is why he assumes she's three.<p> 


	5. The Camera

May 1, AC 201

"Why did you buy another camera?"

It was the first evening Relena had spent at home in two weeks, and Heero couldn't help being a little irked. Faith, at ten months old, had reached the point where she was into everything and needed constant supervision. Relena, however, averaged twelve to fourteen hours a day in her office and was rarely around to help supervise.

"I just thought it was nice," she replied absently, still fiddling with the camera's settings. "It's extremely durable and water-resistant, and it takes video."

"You have three other cameras that do all of that. They all have better lenses, more features, and higher resolutions," Heero said, still not understanding the motivation behind the purchase.

"This one fits into my purse. And it's pink."

"Hn." He shouldn't have asked. And yet, "Are you actually going to use this one?"

Relena set the camera in her lap and looked at him for the first time since he'd come into the room. She was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. Mentally, Heero sighed. He wasn't the only one who was exhausted. Maybe they did need to hire someone, or have Lucy watch Faith more often.

"I think so," Relena murmured. "I really wanted something easier to use and carry around. I've already missed so much of Faith's life; she's going to be walking and talking soon, and I'm going to miss that, too, if I'm not careful. At least this way, I can try to record what I do get to see."

"You have time now, and you're playing with a camera instead of playing with Faith," Heero reminded her gently. "Not that she wants to play with us right now. She seems to prefer exploring on her own. Let me see it?"

Heero took the camera, set it to record video, and pointed it at Faith, who'd pulled herself upright and was using the furniture as a prop while she tried to "walk" around the room. Relena was right: it probably wouldn't be long before she was actually walking.

"Now you can watch her and try out your camera," he said, handing it back. "Keep her away from Mishka; she's been using the dog to pull herself up, and I think Mishka's getting tired of it."

"Right," Relena murmured, absorbed in her new toy. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he replied. "I want a shower. One that lasts longer than the five minutes I can get in while she's napping."

"Mmm," Relena said. "Have fun."

Heero didn't try to sneak out of the room. Faith was going to notice and cry no matter what he did—she always freaked out when he left. But if he didn't leave every once in a while, she wouldn't have a chance to realize that he would always come back to her.

He was almost at the threshold when he heard Relena's soft gasp, and felt a thump against his leg. He glanced down at his daughter, and she glowered up at him.

"No!" she said firmly, clinging to his knee.

He sighed and pried her little hands loose from his slacks before she managed to pull them off. She was stronger than she looked.

"Come on," he said, holding onto her hands and walking her toward Relena. "Let's go see Mom."

"No," Faith said again, cheerfully this time.

When they reached the couch, Heero scooped Faith up and settled her into Relena's lap; it was probably the only way he was going to get that shower now.

"Are you happy?" he asked Relena. "It looks like you got everything you asked for."

"Her first steps _and_ her first word," Relena replied, patting the camera and smiling. "I wonder how often babies learn to run before they can walk."

* * *

><p>Notes: I've been trying to write another one of these for the longest time, and I've been having so much trouble getting something to come together. The end feels a little abrupt, but I think I'll leave it for now. Especially since I really want a shower right now. lol<p>

Thanks for reading! :D


	6. The Picture

June 16 AC 200

It was nearly midnight when Duo was finally able to shed his scrubs and visit his son in the nursery. The last few hours had been nerve-wracking, and he hadn't even been the one doing the hard work.

_Poor Hilde's going to sleep tonight_, he thought. He hoped she knew how proud he was. Nine hours of labor, and she'd handled it like a champ. She was ready to crash once the baby was born, though, and Duo was more than happy to let her rest.

Especially since she couldn't yell at him if she was asleep. His ears were still ringing, both from her pained screams and from the curses she'd thrown his way in between contractions. Man, that woman could cuss. Even the doctors had been impressed.

The nursery was secured for the night; visiting hours were over, and only parents and grandparents were allowed inside. Duo entered his four-digit security code into the keypad by the door and waited for a nurse to come over and confirm his identity.

"Maxwell, huh?" she said, checking out the little plastic bracelet he'd been issued earlier. "Your son is over there; you can stand by his crib, or if you'd prefer privacy, we have a room where you can sit down and hold him for as long as you'd like."

"I think I'd rather sit," he told her. "It's been a long day."

Privacy wouldn't be bad either. A little peace and quiet sounded like just the thing. The nurse seemed to understand.

"The rooms are over there," she said, pointing to a narrow hallway. "The first one is occupied, but you can take your pick of the others. Go ahead and get settled, and I'll bring Chris over in few minutes."

Duo fumbled in his pocket for Hilde's camera as he headed in the direction the nurse had indicated. He powered it on and switched off the flash—it was plenty bright enough inside the hospital, and he didn't want to blind the poor kid on his first day out.

The door to the first room was open, and Duo stopped short in front of it.

_No way,_ he thought. Impulsively, he brought up the camera and snapped a quick photo. Hilde wouldn't believe it unless she saw it—and this was definitely a sight worth seeing.

Heero was smiling.

It wasn't that little sarcastic smirk he got when he thought you were doing something stupid, either. It was a real, genuine, joyous smile, something that Duo had never imagined he'd see on that face.

And it was all for the infant he held in the crook of his arm.

Duo wanted to say something, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. The moment—and that smile—belonged to the baby, and to Heero, and Duo wasn't about to spoil it. Who knew how long it had been since Heero had had anything to smile about? He was such a private guy, even around his closest friends.

Duo knew that the smile would disappear as soon as Heero noticed him standing in the threshold, so he crammed the camera back into his pocket and kept walking.

He could tease Heero about it later, after he got the picture developed.


	7. The Ring, part 2

**Notes: This was originally part of Chapter 23 of Leap of Faith. The more I look at it, the more I wish I hadn't cut it because it's eventually going to tie in to All or Nothing. If I ever finish that, lol. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It didn't fit.<p>

Relena stared at the ring in the palm of her hand until tears blurred it away. She dabbed at her eyes, silently thanking Eric for the waterproof mascara, and closed her fingers around her wedding ring.

The jeweler had done a fantastic job repairing it after she'd fallen on it. She'd lost the sapphire that was its central stone, and smashed the delicate prongs. Two of the diamonds were lost, too. Relena had thought it beyond repair, but here it was, as perfect and bright as it was when it was new, fully restored and sparkling in her palm like a treasure.

"Stop it," Lucy said, shattering Relena's concentration. She took the ring from Relena and threaded it onto a fine silver chain. "None of this is your fault, Relena. It's time for you to let go of the guilt."

The psychiatrist had said the same thing. Relena had gone to her appointment that morning, and it had left her more confused than ever.

"Heero doesn't care how you wear your ring," Lucy continued. "I'm sure he'll be happy just to see you wearing it again."

Relena didn't react when Lucy fastened the chain around her neck and tucked a loose strand of hair back into place. She was probably right, after all. Lucy was always right about things like that; she was the caring older sister Relena had always wanted as a child. In return, Relena tried to treat her as such, to let her know that she was valued and loved even if she wasn't actually part of the family.

Which was _all_ Milliardo's fault, as far as Relena was concerned.

"I called Zechs," Lucy murmured, as if she could read Relena's mind. "I told him everything."

Something in her tone told Relena that it hadn't gone as Lucy had expected it would. But Milliardo rarely did what people expected of him. It was one of the things that had made him great when he'd been a soldier. Now it just made him—unpredictable. _And kind of a jackass,_ Relena thought, though she wouldn't say it out loud.

"What happened?" she asked, resting her palm on Lucy's arm, offering what comfort she could.

"He hung up," Lucy replied, shrugging as if it didn't matter. "I guess that's that."

"Jackass," Relena muttered, deciding to give voice to her thoughts after all. If that was how he was going to be, he deserved it. "Maybe I shouldn't say this about my brother, but you can do better, Lucy."

Lucy chuckled softly and patted Relena's shoulder. "It's fine," she said. "We have more important things to worry about tonight."

Relena decided that Lucy probably didn't want to talk about Milliardo. She'd call her brother herself later, even though it wasn't going to do any good, and let him know exactly what she thought of his attitude. But for now, she'd concentrate on the present—there was too much that could go wrong, and Relena couldn't spare any attention for her brother's issues.

"I can't say I'm comfortable with this plan," Relena admitted to Lucy. "I'd prefer to confront Mr. Kiba directly and have everything out in the open."

"This is probably safer in the long run," Lucy replied. "If you confront Kiba, he can say it's slander. The only proof you have is your word against his, and a little circumstantial evidence. Even if the Red Fang is made up of Kiba's employees, Satoshi Kiba can claim ignorance. It's what he did about the bombings, after all. With this plan, all Faith has to do is walk around and be herself. If anybody tries anything, they'll be caught and there will be plenty of witness. You know Heero will protect her. Quatre's no slouch, either, and Trowa's going to be with Quatre's security detail. Sally and Wufei—"

"I know," Relena interrupted. "I know. But—how would you feel if it was Gio instead of Faith?"

Lucy pursed her lips. She got it, and she didn't seem to have a ready answer.

"See?" Relena asked. She spritzed on a little perfume and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was pale, even under her makeup, but there was nothing she could do about that. If she tried anything more complicated, she'd wind up looking like a clown.

"Just try not to worry," Lucy said. "I doubt anything's going to happen tonight."

"Trowa said that, too," Relena murmured.

And Heero wouldn't allow this if he thought there was any real danger, no matter how much anyone argued or persuaded.

Relena took a breath and went to get her shoes. She was going to be strong tonight—Faith had never been to an event like this; she needed a role model, and Relena had grown up in the political arena. She could smile blandly and make insipid comments all night if she had to.

"All right," Lucy said. "You look like you're more or less set. I'm going to wait downstairs with everyone else. Take your time, Relena."

"Right," Relena agreed. "I'll just be another minute."

She stared into the mirror again and tried to smile. It fell when she saw her wedding ring around her neck. She unhooked the chain and stared at her ring thoughtfully; it looked tacky just hanging there, but maybe no one would say anything if she wore it on her right hand. She slipped it on and smiled, genuinely this time.

It fit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: This is an early version of the opening scene of chapter 5. It's not a bad piece, really, but I redid it because it didn't take the story where I wanted it to go. I found it while I was going through some old files and thought I'd post it.**

* * *

><p>Faith's body was busy making breakfast, but her brain was on the creased piece of paper in her pocket. <em>What should I do<em>? she wondered.

It was 6:30 a.m., and only Faith and Alexa were awake. Lexi was an early riser and, as Lexi's roomie and primary caregiver, that meant Faith was up, too. Even Maggie was still out cold, and Lexi was making a ton of noise as she "helped" Faith set out breakfast.

"No, let me pour the milk, Lex," Faith said, intercepting her sister before she could spill it all over the table. Milk was too expensive to waste.

"But milk makes your tummy hurt, Fay," Lexi protested. She gave up the jug anyway, and Faith filled glasses for everyone but herself.

"I can still pour it," Faith said. "Spoons, Lexi. We're having cereal this morning."

"Nanas?" Lexi asked. She dropped a handful of spoons on the floor with a clatter that was bound to wake at least Maggie. Faith scooped them up and tossed them in the sink to wash later.

"Of course we'll have _ba_nanas," Faith assured her sister. "_Just_ cereal isn't a very good breakfast."

If Hilde had been home, there probably would have been ham or bacon, too. But Faith didn't eat meat, so she refused to cook it. If Duo or the boys wanted it, they could get it themselves. There was still some in the freezer from before Hilde had gone in for her latest round of treatments, and they were all perfectly capable of using a frying pan.

Maggie stumbled in through the swinging door, obviously still fuzzy-headed from sleep. "The hell are you doing in here?" she mumbled. "It's still the freaking ass-crack of dawn and some of us were up until midnight."

Faith cut Maggie a dark look. "I never would have guessed. You opened the vent last night, didn't you?"

"Why'd you play that song if you knew?"

"I didn't know _then_," Faith muttered. Not that it would have mattered—Lexi wouldn't have gone to bed peacefully without it. "But this morning, I found _this_ on the floor."

Faith handed the paper from her pocket to Maggie and started slicing bananas. She didn't look at her friend, but she could hear the paper unfolding and the thin bit of plastic clatter when it hit the floor.

"What the—" Maggie read the brief note aloud. "'Proof it's not a dream.' Hunh?"

"You dropped this." Lexi held out the plastic keycard to Maggie. "Fay says it's for opening doors. I wish our doors had keys like this. Then I could put it in my wallet."

"You're too cute, Lex," Maggie said, ruffling Lexi's hair. "Faith, what's going on? Why'd your dad leave you a weird note and a key for that cheap-ass hotel over by the spaceport?"

"Maybe he wants to talk?" Faith shrugged. "I was going to ask Duo if he knows anything."

"What are you going to do?" Maggie asked. "I mean, he's been gone all this time. Do your real parents want you back?"

Faith flopped into her chair and dug into her breakfast. She didn't know how to answer Maggie, not really. Her dad's answers last night had been vague and unsatisfying. She sighed.

"I don't know," she said at last. "He said I'm in some kind of danger, and it might not be safe for me to be here anymore. But if he thinks he's taking me away, he's in for a big surprise. I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with school—I've worked too hard to throw it all away."

Maggie nodded. "That's right. You'll lose your scholarship if you don't graduate this semester."

"Yeah. And I still have a ton of stuff to do here. You know how the guys are when Hilde's in the hospital. By September, she should be through with the last of her cancer treatments and then she'll be able to take care of Lexi again."

"Still," Maggie said, "Aren't you the least bit curious? I think you should go talk to him."

Faith looked at the floor, and gnawed at her bottom lip. She still had so much to do, but…

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you finish up here?"

* * *

><p>Faith clutched the crumpled paper in one sweaty hand. She'd memorized the short message, but she still hoped the ink didn't run. For whatever asinine, insane reason, she wanted to save the note. It was the first thing she'd gotten from her dad since she was two; even if it was just a sentence fragment on a creased wad of paper, the fact that it was from her dad made it more valuable than diamonds.<p>

_Proof it's not a dream. I could kill Maggie for leaving that vent open_, she thought, raising her hand to knock on the door. She stopped herself at the last second and paced away again. _What if he's asleep? Should I wake him up? He looked so tired…_

She'd have to do something soon. School started in an hour. Dak would cover for her if she missed homeroom, so she had an hour and a half, but Faith wasn't sure how long it would take to get there. Her tail was waiting at the coffee shop across the street, and it would probably take some time to lose him.

Dak wasn't going to be happy.

Faith started to knock again, stopped herself, and started to walk away again. She jumped when the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Her dad stared at her, bleary-eyed and obviously exhausted. He'd cleaned up a bit, though, so he didn't look as bad as he could have. "It's annoying, having you pacing around out there. I gave you a key for a reason, Faith."

He had given her a key, too; it had been wrapped in the note. Faith had tucked it into her pocket, but she hadn't found the courage to use it.

"I didn't want to just walk in," Faith confessed. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could see your feet at the bottom of the door." He opened the door all the way and stepped aside. "Come in."

_I guess I don't have a choice now_, Faith thought, walking past him. The room was pretty standard—ugly bedspread and drapes, worn carpet, poor lighting, cheap furniture. There were some dubious stains on the armchair, so Faith opted to sit at the desk instead. She avoided the bed on principle—hotel beds were gross. Period.

Faith noticed the gun sticking out of her dad's waistband and decided not to say anything about it. Apparently, he hadn't known who was standing outside his door and she'd made him nervous enough to get up and check. She was glad that she wasn't the only one on edge.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to her. His expressions were hard to read, but he seemed a little uncomfortable. Faith didn't think it was the room.

She shot him a look. "That depends. Do you want the honest answer or the polite one?"

"I think it's too early for honesty," he said. "That's the worst part about getting old. Once you're there, it takes a lot longer to recover from a night out. And there isn't a decent cup of coffee anywhere in this place."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Faith muttered. "You aren't _that_ old."

He laughed bitterly. "Wait til you get here," he said. "See how old you feel on four hours of sleep."

* * *

><p>More notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry I haven't managed a full Leap of Faith chapter; I keep writing myself into corners, lol.<p> 


	9. The Game

June 16, AC 225

The clock on the wall read 11:52 a.m.

Officially, the wedding started at noon. The bride and her father, however, weren't making much headway toward the aisle. Instead, they were deeply focused on a rather intense game of chess. She'd been still for quite some time, her perfectly manicured fingers hovering over the board as she tried to decide on her next move.

She was winning, for once, and it was a victory she wanted to savor. Who knew when they'd have the time to play again?

Actually, since it was her wedding day, maybe he was letting her win. It didn't _seem_ like the sort of thing he would do, but the old man was full of surprises. She sat back a minute, considering, and reached for the glass of water that rested by her elbow.

"When are you due?"

_Nope_, she decided, fumbling her water and sloshing a few drops on her white gown. _He's definitely not letting me win this one. _She took her drink before responding.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her dad. "Or are you just trying to throw me off my game?"

Slowly, deliberately, she made her move. He watched her, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for a real answer. He was used to her prickly attempts at humor and she knew he'd sit there until she told him what he wanted to know. Never mind that she was supposed to be getting married in—she checked the clock—five minutes.

It was so unfair.

"How in the world did you know?" she demanded. "For crying out loud, Dad, _I_ only found out for sure yesterday."

That got her a smirk, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to answer any of her questions until she answered his. No matter how much she pouted.

"You have to promise not to tell _anyone_," she said, glaring at him. "Not even Mom. I don't want people saying I only got married because I _had_ to."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Relena was pregnant with you when we were married. And I know you've seen Duo and Hilde's wedding pictures. She looked like she had a basketball under—"

Faith kicked her dad under the table when a dirty scowl failed to silence him. He only looked amused as he took his own turn.

"You haven't promised yet, Dad," she muttered, staring at the chessboard. He had her. In one move, he'd ruined her entire game. The bastard.

"Checkmate," he said softly, staring at the board—it was always a sign of guilt when he wouldn't look at her while they were talking. "I tell Relena everything, Faith. I can't promise to keep this a secret."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Could you at least keep it a secret until after I leave? Mom will tell Hilde and Hilde will tell Duo, and then _everybody_ will know. It's more than I want to deal with right now. I'm already about to be late for my own wedding."

The music had started downstairs. Faith could hear it drifting up through the floor. Her mom would burst in soon, demanding an explanation for the delay. Faith hadn't managed to find her own inner bridezilla, but her mom and her sister were both going crazy enough to make up for it. The chaos would have been hilarious if it was someone else's wedding.

"I guess we'd better go," her dad said, pushing his chair back. "Don't worry about the board. I'll pick this up later."

Faith nodded as she stood. She still had a few things to do before she was ready. Her shoes were by the door and her bouquet was—somewhere. _Crap,_ she thought, glancing around. _Where did Joy put it?_

"Maggie has your flowers," her dad said quietly. "You need a hand free if you're going to be walking downstairs. Remember that, Faith. Falling would be—bad."

Faith stared at her dad, sensing that there was more to it than that, but he didn't elaborate. She stuffed her feet into her pretty white shoes and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey," her dad protested. "Slow down. I'm not through with you yet."

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind," Faith teased. "It's a little late to decide you don't want to give me away, Dad. I think Mom would kill you."

He rolled his eyes and flipped her veil over her face. "You're ridiculous, you know that? I wouldn't be here at all if I didn't approve of this, no matter what Relena thinks," he said. "I'll keep your secret until the end of the day. But don't be surprised if you start getting phone calls in the morning."

Faith smiled at him through her veil, pleased, and went for the door again.

"Thanks, Dad!" she said, reaching for his arm. "Really."

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

Of course. He'd always been determined when it came to getting information. Faith shouldn't have expected any less.

"February," she said. "I'm due in February."

* * *

><p>Notes: Because I know somebody's going to say something-check the date! This is set 10 years after Leap of Faith, so she's 25. I was saving this for Christmas Day, but I'm posting it early because it looks like I'm going to be too busy to upload anything then. This is the last (planned) entry of Behind the Scenes, although you should keep an eye out for its companion piece, Between the Lines, once I get started on Ode to Joy. And yeah, I realize it could come across as spoiler-ish, but it isn't intended to be. It's just a random "what-if" thought I had one day. I might decide to rewrite this from Heero's point of view, just for a comparison, but I haven't made up my mind yet.<p> 


End file.
